


Not just a pawn

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Moriarty's face is on ever screen across the country, but there's at least one person who isn't surprised by this development.





	

Donovan burst in to the Greg's office.

“You’ve seen it?”

“It’d be bloody hard not to. Is this on every screen?”

“All over the country as far as we can tell; how is this possible?”

Greg Lestrade pushed his chair back from his desk and ran his hands through his hair. Donovan was a pretty good indicator of the general response; if the panicked confusion on her face was anything to go by the British Isles were one small step away from chaos. Just one little nudge in the right direction was all the world needed; a feather light touch on the scale would tip the balance. Greg was dancing on a knife’s edge.

“Sherlock wasn’t as dead as we thought he was.”

Sally rolled her eyes.

“According to Anderson, the Freak had some sort of back up plan when he went up on to that roof. We saw Moriarty’s body. We watched the autopsy!”

Greg got to his feet and walked around his desk.

“Good job we know an expert on Moriarty.”

They left the office, in search of Sherlock Holmes. The computer on Greg’s desk beeped once. The screen, which Sally had not actually looked at, did not show the video clip of Moriarty. Instead there was a program window, its progress bar almost at complete. When the counter clocked one hundred per cent the screen changed.

_Upload complete. Trojan placed. Purge in progress._

The screen blinked to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and only just found it again, not sure where I was planning on taking this, or if there was ever going to be any more of it.


End file.
